fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamika (Phantom)
Kamika(カミカ, Kamika) Is an Independent Mage that is currently traveling around with Lucas Sonne, Rosie Selina, and Don Alexander as they go around to different parts of the world to help out those in need of assistance, and to keep them safe from those who would try to do harm to them. Originally part of the Garou Knights, Kamika was known to be one half of the extermination combo along side her ally, Cosmos, but after the Grand Magic Games ended and her group's 1500 mission resulted in a failure, her guilt and shame led her to leaving the Kingdom to take a journey of self-understanding. Appearance Kamika is a beautiful young woman, being seen as a silent and cool type of person from the expression that is usually on her face. Kamika is seen to have a light complexion, something that can be said to be close to paper-white, some saying that it gives her an exotic look. She is very thin and tall as well, standing at an impressive 175 centimeters. This makes Kamika an average height of 5 feet and 9 inches in height which makes her taller than a majority of females. Kamika also has large breast though they are covered due to her outfit, they can still be somewhat seen. Her long, dark brown hair is tied back into two distinct sections; the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around Kamika's body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. Kamika's fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head. He When going into the subject of clothing, Kamika seems to prefer wearing robes. While the reason is unknown, it is most likely so she can store her special paper in various places. Kamika's chosen and current attire is a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing Kamika's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Kamika through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, Kamika sports a pair of plain platform sandals. Personality Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Note: To see the canon history of Kamika please refer to this link Fanon History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Incredible Magical Energy: Paper Magic Spells *'Paper Shield' *'Paper Body' *'Paper Blizzard: Blue Dance' *'Paper Blizzard: Red Dance' *'Paper Blizzard: White Dance' *'Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance' *'Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance' *'Paper Blizzard: Green Dance' Hontesaizen (本手裁全, One's True Ability to Judge All) Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes *The character was approved by Perchan Category:Characters Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Females Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage